Hamaya GSY650
The Hamaya GSY650 is a military motorcycle in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a rugged military motorcycle, with saddlebags and appears to be related to the civilian Hamaya Y250S. The main differences are different wheels and the saddlebags. Most players confuse this bike with the Hamaya 1300 Elite Cruiser because of the saddlebags. It normally spawns in desert, snow or jungle camouflage. In 'Ups and Downs', a red version owned by the Reapers spawns. Performance Being a military vehicle, it's relatively tough. However, if driven off of a moderately sized cliff, the bike will smoke or worse, it will explode. Hitting small vehicles like a Tuk-Tuk Rickshaw won't do much damage and is survivable. Most larger vehicles can easily ram this vehicle off the road. A very obtuse vehicle like the Kenwall Heavy Rescue, or Fengding EC14FD2, could flatten this bike and anyone riding it. The handling is pretty decent, but might have trouble whizzing through tight spaces. One can easily stay in control when evading pursuers. Like the Hamaya Y250S, it has a wide turning radius and won't do well in tight spaces, like Panau City and both have the same engine noise. During chases in Panau City, where the military often employ the GSY250s, they get wrecked very easily at higher speeds. They also seem to be incredibly fast when used by the Panauan Military, more so than when Rico drives it. Speed doesn't become a problem until you start being chased by more military, so be careful when you use this vehicle. It goes fast but doesn't have enough speed to get away from pursuers at higher heat levels. The Panauan Military AI with this vehicle is quite less than perfect. The reason for this is because of their small size, they will easily ram into larger vehicles, exploding on impact and killing the soldier. Other times, they will ram into other motorcycles, do several vertical 360s in the air and explode upon impact with the ground. If the occupant is lucky, he will get up and walk around (assuming you don't have heat). Humorously, under certain circumstances when heat is gained, the military operators of this bike will speed up and swiftly crash into an explosive or a wall, killing them almost instantly or flinging them off their bike and into the air, rarely surviving. Locations *It's used by the Panau Military, as a chase vehicle and it usually gets to the scene of the crime before the cars, because it's possibly the most common military vehicle at low levels of Heat. Typically they end up crashing into something. *In traffic all over Panau. *In settlements: **2 at the Kastelo Singa military base, next to one of the vent stations where the BioFuel Shaft is. Another is located near one of the groups of three vertical standing fuel depots. **At the Kem Kuala Utara military base (this version makes the aiming box green). **At the Kampung Kala Merah military base. *In missions: **The Reapers provide a desert camouflage painted Hamaya GSY650 for the mission "Can I get a Witness". **The Reapers provide a unique red-painted Hamaya GSY650 for the mission "Ups and Downs". **Four unique Imperial Japanese Army versions can be seen on Hantu Island during the Ular Boys mission "Stranded". It can be dark blue or dark green and show up to stop Rico while he's driving the truck. These are the only ones found in missions that are not green-marked. **The Ular Boys provide one to get to PAN MILSAT during the mission "Taking Care of the Dishes". Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Hamaya, which is an anagram of the real-world company Yamaha. *Other than faction side missions, there is only one place where this vehicle spawns green-marked. **However, there is only one side mission where it is red-marked. *The Just Cause counterpart to this vehicle is the Apache Army Model 842 and the Just Cause 3 successor is the Pavouk U-15. *The Reapers provide this bike the most out of any other faction. This implies that they may have a high inventory of these bikes to give out to their operators, and likely possess more of these bikes than the Ular Boys and the Roaches. Category:Motorcycles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in Panau